In micro-mirror arrays, timing circuits control the timing of the mechanical deflection of each micro-mirror. A voltage is applied to the timing circuit to cause the deflection in the micro-mirror. As the voltage drains off the timing circuit, the micro-mirror returns to a non-deflected position. Calibration of the timing circuits is helpful to precisely determine the length of time the micro-mirror remains deflected after a voltage is applied.
Calibration of the timing circuits in the micro-mirror arrays is difficult as the timing circuits are in very close proximity to the micro-mirrors. There is very little space for calibration circuitry between the timing circuits and the micro-mirrors.